Finn's origins, adventure's and love
by necros-the-demon-prince
Summary: well...just read and review please
1. Origins

_**Finn the hero boy's origins**_

Finn, is the last of the humans, and why you ask because of the nuclear war: the great mushroom war that took place about a thousand years ago it had a devastating effect on the earth you see when they dropped the bombs that ended the great war it ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time and releasing magic back into the world, but do to the nuclear radiation any humans that were still alive were mutated into ghastly creatures and monsters. Now back to about Finn, his heroic personality comes from when he was abandoned on boom-boom Mountain when he was just a baby, he was left there no one tried to help the baby Finn until two talking dogs Margret and Joshua found him while on a walk the female dog Margret, picked the baby Finn up "oh now why would somebody leave this poor defenseless baby out here Joshua?" Margret asked "I have no clue as to why they would" Joshua said to his wife's question "well we can't just leave him here" Margret said to Joshua "your right Margret we just couldn't just leave him here" Joshua replied "alright we should take him back to our home so we could clean him up" Margret said "alright we should get going it's starting to get dark" Joshua said as they began walking back to their home.


	2. Training

_~nine years later~_

_**Training**_

Finn the hero boy now nine years old is training with his adoptive brother, Jake the magic dog "HAHA! I'm too fast for you bro" Jake said dodging Finn's punches "oh no you're not" Finn said and spun around and hit Jake in his back as about as hard as he could "OW!" Jake yelped "oh sorry bro I didn't hurt you did I?" Finn asked going over to Jake "naw I'm okay" Jake said standing up and rubbing his back "you got me good man" said Jake whom was walking inside "aw you're done already?" Finn wined "yeah I'm done for today" Jake yawned "besides I'm really tired" Jake said with another yawn "dude quit yaw-" Finn interrupted himself by yawning "it's infectious" Finn said finishing his sentence, Jake laughed a little "yeah, guess it is isn't it huh?" Jake said going inside "yes it is" Finn said in response and following Jake inside "I'm gonna get something to drink want something?" Jake asked "sure" Finn replied, Jake walked over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed two sodas and tossed it to Finn, he caught it and opened it and took sips of it while walking to his and Jake's bedroom, Finn finished up his soda and flopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. New Home

~three years later~

Finn and Jake who were in their new home which was a hollowed out tree with various rooms. It looked like someone had already lived there which was odd because it hadn't looked like it from the outside but everything was mostly moved out with the exception of a table and a couch. "This place looks…nice" Finn said a little nervously "yeah it sure is" Jake responded "well I guess we should unpack our stuff huh?" Finn asked "yep I guess so" Jake said opening a box with bedding from their old house Finn did the same with his box.

~ten hours later~

Finn and Jake were sitting on the couch that was left behind from the inhabitants before them "boy I'm beat" Jake said yawning "yeah me to dude" Finn said yawning and stretching his arms and legs "hey I'm gonna go to bed man I'm tired" Finn said getting up and going to his and Jake's new room, Jake followed Finn up to the room also and they both hopped in their beds. Jake had a dresser drawer for a bed, and Finn had a normal bed covered with animal and monsters hide "good night brotha" Finn said "night" Jake responded and Finn blew out a candle he had beside his bed.

~The next morning~

Birds were chirping outside and Finn and Jake are still sleeping until a loud crash awakens them "huh? What was that?" Finn asked groggily "eh? I don't know" Jake said getting out of his makeshift bed "well come on lazy butt get out of bed" Finn asked "alright, alright I'm coming" Jake said walking over to Finn's bed "come on we gotta see what that noise was Jake" Finn said jumping out of bed, Jake followed down with Finn. As they came down the ladder they heard another crash "where is it coming from?" Jake asked "I don't know. Let's wait for another noise and then we could trace the noise" Finn implied, Jake nodded and they waited for another crash to be heard. Yet another crash was heard louder than all of the others, "It came from the living-room!" Finn said running to the living-room, picking up a sword that was leaning up against the wall "WHO'S THERE?" Finn demanded, there was no response "I said 'who's there!'" Finn asked again, again there was no response "whoever is there you had better show yourself or else" Finn said readying his blade and cautiously walking around the seemingly empty room "or else what little boy?" a strange voice asked "or I'll have to hurt whoever you are" Finn said, "Oh I'm soooo scared" the voice said sarcastically. Finn began to become nervous suddenly a dark thin figure jumped out in front of him "w-who are you?" Finn asked shakily "who me oh no one except the king of vampires: Marshall Lee!" the figure told Finn in a deep, low tone "k-king of vampires?" Finn asked slowly backing away "well DUH! I just told you who I am just three seconds ago didn't I?" Marshall Lee inquired "y-yeah but what do you want?" Finn asked backing away still but stopping when he bumped into something and turned around to see that it was Marshall Lee, Finn let out a little yelp, Marshall chuckled "what are you so afraid of you dork?" Marshall asked "w-what do you want?" Finn asked "nothing just saw that you dorks moved into my sister's old house, just wanted to scope out who now dwells in it" Marshall said. "maybe when you're not too much of a wuss maybe we could have a jam fest or something…well see ya" Marshall added before he flew out an open window, Finn sighed and began to make him some breakfast.


End file.
